


Who wore it better? SFW version

by Leo_nine



Series: Who wore it better? [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Billy Lee from Bad Times at the El Royale, Reader-Insert, Suggestive but no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_nine/pseuds/Leo_nine
Summary: His girlfriend is developing an obsession with a particular film character and Thor decides to take action.Part 1 of series is NSFW explicitPart 2 of series is SFW version of the same story





	Who wore it better? SFW version

**Author's Note:**

> Reader and Thor are in an established relationship. Takes place prior to Age of Ultron just because I need them to live in a tower with a balcony!

It was a quiet Saturday evening for a change, a rare chance for a relaxed evening at home, and you were snuggled on the sofa with Thor watching TV. Binge-watching your favourite show wrapped in the arms of your favourite man - utter bliss.

During the ad break he jumped up to grab some more popcorn, kissing the top of your head as he stood. A trailer for the new Drew Goddard film came on and caught your interest whilst he was still in the kitchen.

“Hey honey, there’s a new movie coming out that looks cool, we should go see it.” You took a handful of popcorn as he settled back on the sofa.

“Maybe it would be suitable for our next date night. What movie?”

Frowning, you tried to remember the title. “It’s called Bad Times at the something or other. They’ll probably show it again in the next ad break.”

Your prediction turned out to be correct and it was agreed that the movie was definitely worth seeing. During the repeated trailer, Thor noted that you seemed to be paying a lot of attention to one character in particular - a man who had forgotten his shirt as he strolled through a field of flowers. Thinking it was just his imagination. Thor paid it no mind.

There was no denying the effect the movie was having on you later though when a different trailer came on and you audibly gasped. This time the man was in the rain, water running in rivulets down the sharp muscular curves of his lean torso, blue eyes fixed on the viewer as he strutted towards the camera.

“At least he remembered to put on a shirt this time, even if he’s too lazy to button it.” Thor thought bitterly.

Then the programme started again, you shuffled to rest your head on his chest and Thor decided to forget about it. Why should he feel threatened by some character in a film?

*****

At least, he forgot about it until the next morning. Sitting eating breakfast, you were looking at your phone while he made a fresh pot of coffee. As he reached across to refill your cup, he noted that you were reading articles about that new film. And you seem to be lingering on the photos, noticeably the photos of the same man as last night - some character called Billy Lee according to the caption. The man who didn’t seem to know what shirt buttons were for.

Thor wasn’t going to admit he was jealous, but he was certainly confused. He supposed that the man was attractive and had a reasonably muscular physique, but it wasn’t as impressive as his own god-like frame surely. So what was your sudden fascination all about?

“Still interested in that movie then?” he enquired, hoping to drag your attention away from this unexpected rival.

“Uh huh.” Your eyes didn’t move from the screen and he sat next to you, observing as he sipped his coffee until he couldn’t stand the silence any longer.

“You’ve been staring at that same picture for 3 minutes. What does this Billy Lee have that I don’t?”

Looking up in surprise, you saw his grumpy expression and smirked. “Incredibly low-slung trousers.”

“Do you prefer his body to mine?”

He sounded genuinely troubled and you put the phone down guiltily, keen to reassure him. Somehow you’d made the hottest guy in the world insecure about his looks. “No one is as gorgeous as you, honey. I mean you have muscles that I never knew existed and I love them all. Some guy in a film is never gonna match up to you. It’s just a really sexy outfit that he’s wearing, or maybe the bad-boy vibe....”

Glancing down at your phone to shut it off, your voice tailed off as you were distracted by the mouth-watering sight of Billy Lee and his washboard abs again. Reluctantly dragging your eyes away from the screen, you admitted “It’s definitely the really sexy outfit.”

“I thought you said my armour with the bare arms was sexy” Thor huffed.

“Oh it is. I love seeing you in it, running my hands over the leather, along your beautiful biceps.” Your fingers traced lazy circles along his arms as you spoke, moving closer to him. “Or that maroon jacket with the v-neck grey tee that shows your pecs off so nicely.”

Slowly your hands moved across his chest, feeling the muscles beneath his shirt flex in response to your gentle touch. “And I love seeing you in those gym shorts, especially when you wear them low. You make everything look good, honey.”

Bunching the fingers of one hand in the material, you pulled his t-shirt upwards and slid your other hand over the newly exposed flesh. You leaned closer to kiss his neck, whispering close to his ear as you nibbled his soft skin. “Although you look even better when I take it all off you.”

He grinned and pulled you onto his lap. “Is that so? Maybe you should do that then.”

*****

Later the same day, you had to catch up on some work and Thor headed out for a while. Since he’d borrowed your phone you figured he must be going to the gym, but he was gone longer than you expected and the sky was dark when he returned with several shopping bags.

Dropping the bags, he came up behind your chair and wrapped his long arms round your body, resting his head on top of yours affectionately.

You closed your eyes, enjoying the warmth of his arms. “Hey, it looks like you’ve been busy.”

“Yes, my love, I thought I would get some new clothes. How is your work going?” He sounded eager but you knew the work was urgent.

“Almost done, just need to send a few emails.”

“That’s good.” Picking up his bags, he headed into the bedroom.

Fifteen minutes later, you’d finished up and called out as you put your laptop away. “Hey honey, I’m finished. Do you want to go out somewhere for dinner?”

Hearing the bedroom door open behind you, you turned and realised why he’d wanted your phone earlier. Nothing had prepared you for the heavenly sight in front of you.

Thor was wearing a pale cotton shirt, unbuttoned and hanging open to reveal every muscular curve and ridge of his smooth chest. A long leather chain round his neck that hung loosely down over his bulging pecs, between his exposed nipples. That would have been more than enough to get your pulse racing but it was the rest of his outfit that was truly mesmerising. Pale blue jeans that only just clung to his hips, sinfully low, gravity-defyingly low revealing the faint line of soft hairs leading down from his navel. His glorious adonis belt was on full display, the distinctive V-lines leading your eyes inexorably towards his barely-covered crotch.

He stood in the doorway, a wicked smile on his face. “You seemed to like this look a little too much. Thought I’d remind you that you’re mine.”

A whimpered “Wow” was all you could manage, your lust-filled brain unable to form any other cohesive thought as he sauntered over to you, hips swinging lazily.

“Are you mine, darlin’?” His voice was low, softer than usual, oozing self-confidence as he revelled in the power he clearly had over you. You nodded dumbly, trembling as his fingers stroked your cheek tenderly, thumb running along your lower lip.

“Course you are. This look is still missing something though. Come with me.” His words were a command not a question, and you bit your lip to stifle a moan as you followed him towards the moonlit balcony.

Clouds were rapidly gathering overhead and you suddenly realised what he was planning. “Oh my God.”

“Yes I am. Your God of Thunder. Which means I can do this.” Turning his face to the sky he spread his arms wide, a bolt of lightning slicing across the darkness for a moment before the heavens opened. Fat droplets of rain splashed on every surface, soaking you to the bone in seconds.

Thor stood motionless, arms outstretched, eyes closed, at one with the storm as the water poured over him. The wet shirt was clinging to the sides of his body, emphasising his broad shoulders and strong arms. Rippling abs glistened in the pale light and you shivered, not knowing whether it was due to the storm or your need for him. In that moment he looked truly god-like and you knew you would do anything for him, anything he desired.

Slowly he ran his hands through his hair, long fingers pushing the wet strands off his face, relishing the feel of the cool rain on his skin. His eyes opened and met yours as you moved towards him, unable to resist any longer.

He was magnificent, an erotic fantasy made real. And he was yours for the taking.


End file.
